The Baker's Girl
by Eph 5.8
Summary: Remember reading "The Highwayman?" There was Bess, the highwayman, and the jealous ostler Tim. But suppose it was a story about a poor baker's girl, thieving from stores, but came every night to see the librarian's assistant...until the inevitable ending.
1. Part I

**Well, I read "The Highwayman" for my English class. Someone asked how he could bend his knees without having wrinkled clothes (because it says "they fitted with never a wrinkle") and someone else responded, "He can break the laws of physics just like Pinkie Pie!" And all of a sudden I had an image of Pinkie Pie galloping up to a door on a cold dark night...**

**So, hopefully you now know why I didn't make Spike the highwayman come to visit Rarity. And I'm sorry for turning Rarity into Tim the ostler...but at least I said she was beautiful and not have moldy hay hair. Poor Tim, no wonder Bess didn't like him.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Friendship is Magic also belongs to Hasbro but also partly to Lauren Faust.**

**Second Disclaimer: "The Highwayman" was written by Alfred Noyes and is a good poem. You should read it if you haven't already.**

* * *

><p><span>PART I<span>

The wind was a torrent of darkness among the apple trees,  
>The moon was a lunar princess who walked through cloudy seas,<br>The path was a ribbon of moonlight over the grassy moor,  
>And the baker's girl came trotting—<br>Trotting—trotting—  
>The baker's girl came trotting, up to the library's door.<p>

She'd a tangle of curls on her forehead, a sweet and dimpled chin,  
>An evening dress of red velvet, and slippers pink as her skin;<br>They fitted with never a wrinkle, hiding the cutie mark on her thigh!  
>And she trotted with a joyful twinkle,<br>A lovely mischievous twinkle,  
>A sweetly smiling twinkle, a twinkle in her eye.<p>

Over the cobbles she clattered and clashed in the library yard,  
>She tried the front door and the back, but all was locked and barred;<br>She hummed a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
>But the librarian's dragon assistant,<br>Spike, the librarian's assistant,  
>Holding a lighted candle, waiting for his mare.<p>

And dark in the dark of the shadows a rickety old fence creaked  
>Where the local seamstress listened; her face was white and peaked;<br>Her eyes were a dazzling midnight blue, she'd not a single hair astray,  
>And she loved the librarian's assistant,<br>The librarian's charming assistant,  
>Quiet as a mouse she listened, and she heard the pink one say—<p>

"One kiss, my little Spikey, I'm getting some flour tonight,  
>But I'll be back with fresh-baked cupcakes before the morning light;<br>Yet, if there is no flour, or an unfortunate baking delay,  
>Then look for me by moonlight,<br>Watch for me by moonlight,  
>I'll come to you by moonlight, nothing can scare me away."<p>

She rose up on her back hooves, she scarce could touch his claw,  
>But he dropped a piece of paper, and she blushed at what she saw;<br>A love letter addressed to her, she did nothing but adore;  
>And she read it softly in the moonlight,<br>(Oh, beautiful words in the moonlight!)  
>Then she blew a kiss in the moonlight, and galloped away to the store.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. I'm sorry. Part II will come in its time.<strong>


	2. Part II

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read this story! It means a lot!**

**Oh yeah, and I'm assuming they don't have muskets in Equestria. What they do have is pie cannons. Which therefore allows me to lower the rating to K. *thumbs up***

* * *

><p>PART II<p>

She did not come in the morning, she did not come at noon,  
>And out of the golden sunset, before Luna rose the moon,<br>When the path was a dressmaker's ribbon, looping the grassy moor,  
>A pegasi troop came marching—<br>Marching—marching—  
>Celestia's guards came marching, up to the library's said no word to the librarian, they tore her books instead,<p>

But they gagged her assistant and tied him to the foot of his little bed.  
>Two of them stood at the window, with pastry catapults at their side!<br>There was pie at every window;  
>And pain at one dark window;<br>For Spike could see, through the casement, the road _Pinkie_ would ride.

They had tied him up to attention, with familiar white and violet lace;  
>They had bound a cannon beside him, with a pie aimed towards his face!<br>"Now, keep good watch!" they teased him.  
>Spike heard his equine say—<br>_Look for me by moonlight;  
><em>_Watch for me by moonlight;  
><em>_I'll come to you by moonlight, nothing will scare me away!_

He twisted his claws behind him, but all the knots were tight!  
>Through the night he writhed and stretched, and would not give up the fight.<br>His claws strained against the knots till morning would soon be nigh.  
>And now, on the stroke of midnight,<br>Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
>The tip of his finger touched it. The button to launch the pie!<p>

The tip of one finger touched it, but he left the cannon in place.  
>Up, he stood to attention, the pastry still aimed at his face,<br>He would not risk their hearing, he would not strive again;  
>For the path lay bare in the moonlight;<br>Blank and bare in the moonlight;  
>And his heart, pounding in the moonlight, beat to his love's refrain.<p>

_Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot! _Had they heard it? Her horse-hooves ringing clear;  
><em>Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot, <em>in the distance? Were they deaf, could they not hear?  
>Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the grassy hill,<br>The baker's girl came trotting,  
>Trotting, trotting!<br>The royal guards looked to their pastries. Spike stood up, straight and still!

_Tlot-tlot,_ in the frosty silence! _Tlot-tlot, _in the darkness of night!  
>Nearer she came, and nearer! She knew not of the coming fright!<br>Spike's eyes grew wide for a moment; he wished for a last embrace,  
>But he moved his claw in the moonlight,<br>Pressed the button in the moonlight,  
>The baker's girl fled in the moonlight. Spike had warned her, with a pie to his face.<p>

She turned and galloped West, moving fast and completely unwary  
>Of who stood in the library's top floor, drenched with crust and cherry.<br>Not till the morning she heard it, her eyes lost glow to hear  
>How Spike, the librarian's assistant,<br>The librarian's dragon assistant,  
>Had watched for his love in the moonlight, and got pied in the darkness there.<p>

Back, she ran like a lunatic, wanting only to avenge her friend,  
>With the dust kicked up behind her, she cared not how this would end!<br>Bright red was her face in the golden noon, crimson red was her matted mane,  
>When they took aim and fired on the highway,<br>The pies coming down on the highway,  
>And she lay in the cherries on the highway, the crumbly crust and the vivid red stain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And still on a winter's night, they say, when the wind blows the apple trees,<br>__When the moon is a lunar princess walking through cloudy seas,  
><em>_When the path is a ribbon of moonlight over the grassy moor,  
><em>_A baker's girl comes trotting—  
><em>_Trotting—trotting—  
><em>_A baker's girl comes trotting, up to the library's door._

_Over the cobbles she clatters and clangs in the library yard,  
><em>_She tries the front door and the back, but all is locked and barred;  
><em>_She hums a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
><em>_But the librarian's dragon assistant,  
><em>_Spike, the librarian's assistant,  
><em>_Holding a lighted candle, waiting for his mare._


End file.
